Désir
by Amestri
Summary: Il est certains désirs que l'on ne peut assouvir.


Titre : Désir

Rating : K (il se passe absolument rien non, c'est de la suggestion dans sa forme la plus pure)

A/N : Cette fic est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème ''Lunettes" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP. J'espère que ça vous plaira même si personnellement je n'en suis pas très satisfaite, alors bonne lecture (=

Désir

Il y avait beaucoup de choses auxquelles le Colonel Roy Mustang avait du s'habituer tout au long de ses vingt-neuf années d'existence.

Ça avait commencé par cette bonne habitude à prendre qu'était la politesse, puis celle de l'obéissance aux adultes, à la hiérarchie lorsqu'il s'était enrôlé dans l'armée, à la mort omniprésente et le plus souvent de son fait lors du soulèvement de l'est et, plus récemment, à cette fâcheuse manie qu'avait Maes Hughes de pénétrer dans son bureau de manière parfaitement saugrenue afin de lui montrer des photos de son adorable fille et de son éblouissante Gracia.

Oui, Roy Mustang s'était habitué à beaucoup de choses tout au long de sa vie, mais là, on lui en demandait tout simplement trop.

La journée avait pourtant commencé de la manière la plus banale qui soit.

Il avait pénétré dans le Quartier Général de East City à 8h24 précise, s'était installé à son bureau à 8h30 tapante sous le regard approbateur du Lieutenant Hawkeye, qui avait ensuite déposé une imposante pile de paperasse à signer juste devant lui.

Une journée tout à fait normale donc, qui le resta jusqu'à environ dix heures du matin, soit heure à laquelle il tomba sur le dernier rapport de mission du Fullmetal Alchemist.

Rapport écrit de la manière la plus illisible qui soit, bien évidemment.

Mustang avait poussé un profond soupir.

« Lieutenant, je sors, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air et d'apprendre une bonne fois pour toute à ce sale gosse que non, on ne rend pas des torchons pareils à son Officier supérieur. »

Elle l'avait laissé faire, consciente que de toute façon dans le cas contraire, il ne ferait plus rien d'un tant soit peu constructif d'ici la fin de la journée.

Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour atteindre les dortoirs, et seulement une minute de plus pour se retrouver devant la porte des Frères Elric.

Mustang avait frappé trois coups secs, puis attendu, attendu encore, sans résultat. Pourtant la porte s'était ouverte sans aucune résistance lorsqu'il en avait actionné la poignée, et c'est sans hésitation qu'il était entré dans la chambre.

Il avait été accueilli par des notes et des livres répandus absolument partout sur le plancher dans un capharnaüm dantesque, mais ce n'est pourtant pas ce qui avait retenu son attention le plus longtemps.

L'objet de ses précédentes pensées peu amènes se trouvait en effet à moins de deux mètres dans son champ de vision, manifestement complètement plongé dans sa lecture et absolument inconscient que quelqu'un venait de violer son espace vitale. Il aurait eu bien du mal de toute façon, étant donné qu'il lui tournait présentement le dos.

Ça ne l'avait pourtant pas empêché de clore définitivement la distance qui les séparait, de se placer juste derrière l'autre et de déclarer calmement :

« Heureusement que tu es assis sur une chaise, Fullmetal. Tu es tellement petit que j'aurai risqué de te marcher dessus dans toute cette pagaille. »

Temps de réaction, environ une demi-seconde. Bon sang ce qu'il aimait ça !

« Qui est-ce qui est si petit qu'on a besoin d'une loupe pour le distinguer par terre lorsqu'il marche ?! s'était bruyamment exclamé Edward tout en faisant violemment volte-face. »

L'air goguenard de Mustang avait laissé peu à peu place à une expression proprement stupéfaite.

Il avait cligné des yeux une fois, deux fois, pour vérifier que son imagination ne lui jouait pas des tours, mais il lui fallut se rendre à l'évidence : c'était bien une paire de lunettes qui trônait fièrement sur le nez d'Edward Elric.

« Qu'est-ce que... avait-il commencé, complètement abasourdi.

— Alors quoi, vous n'avez jamais vu de lunettes de votre vie ? l'avait coupé Edward, l'air peu enclin à la conversation après ce qui venait de se passer.

— Bien sûr que si, ne te fais pas plus idiot que tu ne l'es. Nouveau grognement de frustration. C'est juste que c'est tellement... Je ne sais pas, inattendu ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu les portais en permanence après tout.

— Évidemment que non. Seulement pour lire quand je suis fatigué. »

Mustang haussa un sourcil.

« Il n'est même pas dix heures et demi du matin.

— Je sais.

— Alors pourquoi est-ce que... Un pli soucieux barra son front. Fullmetal, tu as dormi cette nuit ?

— Bien sûr que oui.

— Combien de temps ?

— Six heures. Son regard se fit plus appuyé. Bon d'accord, peut-être une ou deux heures, mais cette fois-ci on tient une piste vraiment prometteuse !

— Ça ne t'autorise pas à me rendre des torchons pareils, lui fit remarquer le Colonel, se rappelant brusquement l'objet de sa venue.

— Oh c'est bon, je le réécrirais tout à l'heure. Al ne va pas tarder à rentrer et il pourra prendre le relais, ajouta-t-il en désignant les notes éparpillées sur le bureau.

— Ce n'est pas dans quelques heures que j'en ai besoin, c'est _maintenant_.

— Vous dîtes ça à chaque fois et pourtant on est toujours à nos postes tous les deux, lui avait fait remarquer Edward.

— Fullmetal, le concept de procès militaire pour insubordination t'est-il familier ?

— D'accord d'accord, je vais le faire, mais seulement si vous arrêtez de me fixer du regard comme ça : c'est flippant bon sang, on dirait un vieux pervers devant une gamine !

— Je te prierai d'éviter ce genre d'analogie déplacées. Et puis ce n'est pas ma faute si je n'ai pas l'habitude !

— Ce sont des lunettes Mustang, des putains de lunettes que vous ne reverrez sans doute plus jamais de votre vie, alors c'est pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire, si ? »

Oui, il n'y avait en effet pas de quoi s'appesantir plus que nécessaire sur le sujet, ce pourquoi Mustang devait vite reléguer cette image d'Edward dans un coin obscur de son esprit et avec cette pensée que, même si ça n'avait été que pendant un instant seulement, il l'avait trouvé magnifique.


End file.
